Hoover Dam design document/3
This is part 3 of the Hoover Dam design document for Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Monster Roster Commoner - #~15, Lvl: 5-8 Common townsfolk in Hoover Dam. Some have crude weapons, some don't. Rad Scorpions - #~5, Lvl In this radioactive region, it'd be an impossibility not to have some rad-scorpions lurking about in a random encounter. Nothing special about these guys, they are your typical rad-scorpions. Cockroach - #~5, Lvl Cockroaches of unusual size are abundant in this region, and are one of the primary ingredients for the Reservation's version of Rad-X(once the player finds the Reservation). About the size of a Volkswagen beetle (pun intended), these giant pests can be very aggressive. However, should the player want to go hunting for these critters, the ghouls of the Reservation pay handsomely for cockroach gizzards. Endless Walker - #~2, Lvl Due to their prolonged, open exposure to the desert sun, high radiation, and other hardships of the wasteland, these unfortunate ghouls, who were banished, naked, from the Reservation, look like walking, sun bleached chunks of beef jerky. Their minds are almost completely gone and they react mostly on instinct. They will attack the first thing they see moving in a vain effort to quench an appetite that can never be quenched. Also, their skin in very tough and they strike with their claw-like hands with surprising quickness. Fortunately, endless walkers do not travel in groups. In fact, it is a rare occasion when someone comes across one, though most who travel this side of the wasteland like to keep their distance from the voracious creatures. Giant Albino Ants - #~20, Lvl 3-6 These horrific ants have adapted almost too well to the dark and toxic halls of the Scum Pits. Their exoskeleton is a translucent blue/white, their eyes glow red, and their lethal mandibles secrete a toxic green poison. Giant Albino Rats - #~15, Lvl 3-6 Another critter that seemed to adapt well to the dark and toxic realm that is the Scum Pits, the giant albino rats are an important part of the twisted ecology. These rats are a bit tougher than regular giant rats/pig rats/donkey rats/elephant rats/Delta Burke hoarding chocolate. Their bite is poisonous, but only half as toxic as giant albino ants. They are about the size of a great-dane, have very pale, yellow tinted skin, and red, glowing eyes (everything scary must have red, glowing eyes). NCR Troops - #~20, Lvl: 8-12 These are the troops that accompanied Governor Dodge to Hoover Dam. They are under the direct command of Major Fleming. The NCR troops are armed with high powered rifles, grenades, and combat armor. Crimson Caravaners - #~5-8, Lvl: 5-8 Aside from the well armed escorts, the caravaners from the Crimson Caravan Company look fairly unassuming. Groups consist of three or four normally attired carvaners carrying small firearms, and two to four heavily armed escorts. If the player wants to trade with them, and the player is on neutral to good terms with the Crimson Caravan, then they will be happy to trade. If the player established a hostile reputation with the Crimson Caravan, then the escorts and caravaners will attack the player on sight. 3-Some Caravaners - #~5-8, Lvl: 5-8 It's very difficult to tell a 3-Some caravaner from a hired escort. All are armored and carry at least a decent firearm of some sort. At first glance, these caravaners could be mistaken for raiders. If asked, they will say because of the frequent attacks by BOS, they must be heavily armed and always ready for battle. If the player wants to trade with them, and the player is on neutral to good terms with the 3-Some Caravan, then they will be happy to trade. If the player established a hostile reputation with the 3-Some Caravan, then the escorts and caravaners will attack the player on sight. Hoover Dam Police - #~8, Lvl: 8-12 Similar to look and spirit of the Texas Rangers of yesteryear, the Hoover Dam police pride themselves on keeping the peace. They dress in distinctive beige trench coats and black cowboy hats, so they are pretty easy to separate in a crowd. Also, their ability to remain stone-faced through all adversity and pleasures is truly awe-inspiring. Giant Leeches - #~20, Lvl: 6-9 The Scum Pits are also occupied by giant leeches that swim in and out of the large holes in the ground where the power generators used to be. These leeches are the size of a full frown pot-bellied pig and have been known to suck out enough blood to kill a super mutant. These critters are very slow and will attack on site. They also attack the giant albino rats in the Scum Pits. Trogs - #~15, Lvl: 6-9 Before the big war, there were hillbillies. These people lived far away from civilized folk and fended for themselves in the wooded mountains. During the war, a lot of hillbillies reckoned it might be a plum good idea to head for the nearest caves and wait out the fiery mushrooms. Since the hillbillies were far removed from a lot of the nuclear blasts and subsequent fallout, especially being holed up in caves, the hillbillies fared pretty darned good. In fact, the hillbillies took to cave dwelling so well, they made caves their permanent home. Over the course of a couple of centuries, the isolation from the light, combined with ever so slight radiation that drifted over the world and managed to seep into caves, caused the hillbillies to change a slight bit. Their skin became a dull yellow/white, as well as their hair, as a result of the loss of melanin. The trade-off was that their skin got a tad thicker, which made them more resilient to cold and hardships. So, when some of the hillbillies first ventured out from their cave dwellings after two-hundred years, it came as no surprise that they could not tolerate direct sunlight very well. Smarter folks who saw the hillbillies started referring to them as troglodytes, but since most people of the wasteland were comprised of ignorant twits, the term "trog" became more accepted. Even the hillbillies referred to themselves as trogs. The trogs of Hoover Dam were nomadic at one time thanks to a cave-in at their previous dwellings. Before Dodge and his troops came to Hoover, Billy-Bob and his trogs took up residence in Baseline, figuring it was pretty secure from caving in. No one argued with the trogs, and when Dodge came to Hoover, he asked if they would help out Otto with the maintenance in exchange for food goods and water. The trogs accepted and have been content ever since to mosey around Baseline making sure every light was flashing correctly. Random Encounters Surrounding the Area Cockroach Minor Encounter A small nest (~ 4 – 6) of giant cockroaches are mucking around in search of food. They will seek to attack the player at first sight. Rad-Scorpion Minor Encounter A small nest (~ 4 – 6) of rad-scorpions are mucking around in search of food. They will seek to attack the player at first sight. Endless Walker Encounter (very rare) Not all Endless Walkers end up scorpion food, at least not at first. On those rare occasions when one survives more than one year in the wasteland, they turn into wandering, voracious creatures on an endless quest for flesh. Their constant exposure to the hot sun and high levels of radiation has caused their skin to toughen into natural, hardened leather, but at the same time, their brain has completely cooked. Endless Walkers who have been in the wastes for so long become a creature of instinct and will attack anything that moves, especially the player. Though encounters with Endless Walkers in these parts are rare, when someone does encounter them, they are assured to never forget the encounter, if they survive. Crimson Caravaners - Intermediate Encounter Aside from the well armed escorts, the caravaners from the Crimson Caravan Company look fairly unassuming. Groups consist of three or four normally attired carvaners carrying small firearms, and two to four heavily armed escorts. If the player wants to trade with them, and the player is on neutral to good terms with the Crimson Caravan, then they will be happy to trade. If the player established a hostile reputation with the Crimson Caravan, then the escorts and caravaners will attack the player on sight. 3-Some Caravaners - Intermediate Encounter It's very difficult to tell a Crimson caravaner from a hired escort. All are armored and carry at least a decent firearm of some sort. At first glance, these caravaners could be mistaken for raiders. If asked, they will say because of the frequent attacks by BOS, they must be heavily armed and always ready for battle. If the player wants to trade with them, and the player is on neutral to good terms with the 3-Some Caravan, then they will be happy to trade. If the player established a hostile reputation with the 3-Some Caravan, then the escorts and caravaners will attack the player on sight. NCR Patrol - Intermediate Encounter These are the troops that accompanied Governor Dodge to Hoover Dam. They are under the direct command of Major Fleming. The NCR troops are armed with high powered rifles, grenades, and combat armor. They usually travel in squads of four to six and will not attack the player unless the player's Hoover Dam reputation is below neutral. Giant Albino Ants - Minor Encounter These critters only seem to come out at night. They are the same as the albino ants that lurk in the Scum Pits. They travel at night in groups of two to five. Their bite is toxic and they will attack on first site. Giant Albino Rats - Minor Encounter These critters only seem to come out at night. They are the same as the albino rats that lurk in the Scum Pits. They travel at night in groups of two to five. Their bite is toxic, but only half as toxic as the albino ants, and they will attack on first site. Albino Beasty Wars - Minor Encounter Another night only encounter. Player comes across albino rats and albino ants going at each other. They will not attack the PC party unless someone in the party is closer than another enemy. Once one side or the other has been vanquished, the winning side will attack the PC party. Rad-Scorpion Minor Encounter A small nest (~ 4 – 6) of rad-scorpions are mucking around in search of food. They will seek to attack the player at first sight. Category:Hoover Dam design document